Trozos de un Equipo
by Zyar
Summary: Una tragedia ha devastado al una vez próspero cuarteto de pingüinos y, ahora, Cabo lucha por mantener lo que queda de su destrozado equipo y encontrar cómo sobrellevar una adversidad más grande que él mismo.


**Si no mal recuerdo, esta idea vino a mi mente el año pasado, más nunca me decidí a ir adelante con ella, más que nada porque no sabía si quería escribir toda una historia de múltiples capítulo o sólo un relato largo pero de un solo capítulo. Luego de hacerle unas modificaciones, esta historia finalmente vio la luz. Tomé tanto la película como la serie en cuenta al momento de escribirla.**

**Debo decir con total honestidad que lo que me dio la inspiración para escribirla fueron los soundtracks _Death Image _y _Rem _de Death Note, aunque también fue el volver a ver Death Note lo que me impidió comenzar a escribir durante varios días. Pistas tristes para una historia de dolor, desolación y aceptación.**

**Por favor, perdonen lo extenso de esta historia. Espero que tomen en consideración que intenté escribir esta historia lo más bellamente posible que pude dentro de mis capacidades, y darles a nuestro honorable y querido cuarteto de hermanos pingüinos una despedida apropiada.**

* * *

_..._

Podía sentir el calor escapando de su cuerpo, pues cada vez lo sentía más frío en sus aletas durante esos últimos momentos de vida, mientras miraba directamente sus ojos abiertos por última vez. Por unos instantes, observando profundamente la piscina de emociones que eran sus ojos agonizantes, Cabo podría haber jurado que vio reflejadas ahí todas las cosas que nunca había podido decir, y ahora jamás podría.

Veía su boca moverse para decirle débilmente sus últimas palabras; nada más que un silencio absoluto llegó a los oídos de Cabo, pero en su mente podía escuchar su voz resonando, diciéndole esas palabras que ya había escuchado tantas veces antes. Esas palabras enigmáticas que no había podido entender aún después de repasarlas múltiples veces en su cabeza.

Horas más tarde, cuando le preguntó a su capitán al respecto, ansiando saber cuál pensaba era el significado de esas palabras, Skipper contestó llanamente que habían sido los sinsentidos de alguien al borde de la muerte, producto de un delirio ocasionado por el veneno. El capitán incluso se decía contento de que hubiera muerto mientras recordaba un bello momento de su pasado, donde era feliz.

Sin embargo, Cabo jamás se conformó con esta explicación. Tenía que haber algo más detrás de esas últimas palabras… algo que sirviera de más consuelo que el creer que había muerto feliz.

Escuchó nuevamente las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza, aumentar de volumen hasta que eso era lo único que podía escuchar mientras las imágenes se disolvían y se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad total.

Segundos después, Cabo despertó en Central Park. Abrió los ojos lentamente, reparando de inmediato en cuánto le ardían. No tenía que verse en un espejo para saber que estarían rojos y en sus mejillas habría rastros de lágrimas secas; había vuelto a llorar dormido. Se hallaba tendido sobre su espalda en el húmedo césped, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron las frondosas ramas del árbol debajo del cual se había quedado dormido.

Se incorporó despacio, volteando a su alrededor con confusión antes de darse cuenta de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, y él había pasado la noche en el parque. Lo más extraño era que no recordaba haberse sentado al pie de ese árbol, ni haber tenido intención alguna de tomar una siesta. Pero todo lo sucedido la noche pasada estaba borroso para él, así que no le extrañaría que hubiera llegado un punto en el que su psique alcanzara sus límites y se desmoronara, decidiendo apagarse repentinamente para escapar del dolor, dejando al pobre Cabo caer completamente inconsciente en medio de Central Park.

Sin importar cómo había terminado aquí, ya era muy tarde; estas no eran horas adecuadas para estar fuera del zoológico, y debía volver al lugar que había llamado hogar por el tiempo más largo.

…

_**Trozos de un Equipo**_

…

El silencio acompañó a Cabo todo el camino de regreso al zoológico, mientras sus pies se arrastraban sin fuerzas debajo de él, y la cabeza del pequeño pingüino estaba caída, con la mirada en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el piso. Debido al paso al que iba, le tomó mucho más tiempo del normal alcanzar a vislumbrar su hábitat y, aún cuando lo tuvo a la vista, se quedó parado unos momentos para contemplarlo.

Había dejado ese lugar la noche pasada porque ya no podía soportar la atmósfera que lo asfixiaba allí dentro. El bunker se burlaba de él cuando se hallaba solo en su interior, recordándole cruelmente la época en que él y sus hermanos vivían felices, y cómo ahora sólo eran un fantasma de toda esa felicidad que habían tenido.

Cabo tuvo que obligar a sus pies a moverse y avanzar en dirección del hábitat. Cuando llegó frente al plato de comida sobre el témpano de concreto, de nuevo hizo una pausa para tomar una profunda respiración. Dos posibles escenarios lo esperarían al bajar por la escotilla: en el mejor de los casos, se llevaría una fuerte gritadera y, en el peor, volvería a verse en completa soledad en el cuartel.

No se hizo esperar más e hizo a un lado el tazón para bajar por medio de las escaleras, cuando en otro tiempo lo habría hecho de un salto… pero eso había quedado atrás junto con muchos otros gratos momentos, junto con muchos de sus ánimos y, a veces creía, junto con el antiguo optimista, soñador y alegre Cabo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso y Skipper se precipitó hacia él con una expresión colérica en su rostro, se dio cuenta rápidamente de cuál escenario era éste.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema contigo?! ¡¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?!

-Lo… lo siento, Skipper.

-¡Un "lo siento" no va a bastar, Cabo! ¡Dejaste el cuartel sin vigilancia y ni siquiera volviste para el toque de queda! ¡Desobedeciste órdenes directas! ¡No tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde estuviste toda la noche!

Amedrentado bajo la mirada furiosa y los gritos de su líder, Cabo sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, bajar la cabeza y repetir una disculpa.

-De verdad lo siento, Skipper. No pretendía estar fuera toda la noche, y hacía dos días que te habías ido y no pensé que fueras a volver pronto. Sólo quería ir a dar un paseo.

-¡No sabía dónde estabas! –Insistió Skipper, casi rugiendo como un león.- ¡Pasé toda la noche preguntándome dónde estarías metido! ¡Pensé que tú… que tú…!

Un semblante triste apareció en el rostro de Cabo al momento en que su líder se detuvo en seco y, en lugar de terminar lo que estaba por decir, apretó el pico y frunció el ceño con algo muy cercano al shock. Pero Cabo no necesitaba oír el resto de la oración para saber que su capitán había temido que él también se hubiera marchado, que él tampoco regresaría.

Se sentía culpable por haber hecho preocuparse a su capitán hasta ese punto, pero también, secretamente, su corazón se sentía un poco más abrigado al ver en Skipper un atisbo del tipo de pingüino que había sido hace no tanto tiempo.

Le recordaba a cuando las cosas eran más simples y los problemas eran menos. Cuando lo que más deseaba era reconocimiento de parte de su equipo y lo único que Skipper quería era protegerlo del mundo. Cómo deseaba ahora volver a esos tiempos.

Intentó formar una sonrisa, conmovido por la expresión descompuesta de Skipper que sin lugar a dudas estaría atrapado en ese mismo momento en un recuerdo desagradable, uno de esos que acostumbraban torturar a Cabo cada vez que se descuidaba. No era sorpresa para el joven descubrir que lo mismo le pasaba a Skipper también.

-No iré a ninguna parte, Skipper –le aseguró Cabo cálidamente.

Sus palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento al capitán que, al ver a su soldado aproximarse con una sonrisa, retrocedió un paso y, antes de que Cabo llegara hasta él, lo pasó de largo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la escotilla. Se sujetó de la escalera pero, antes de subirla, se detuvo de pronto. Había algo que quería decir, sólo que le costaba elegir las palabras correctas para hacerlo, o quizá era que se debatía entre decirlo o no.

-No me preocuparé más por la lealtad de mis soldados. Estamos a sólo unos días de una misión de suma importancia; no puedes desaparecer así como así, Cabo. La ausencia de nadie va a retrasar la operación de esta unidad, ¿entendido? Volveré antes de que el zoológico abra, entonces hablaremos sobre un castigo apropiado para tu acto de insubordinación –anunció antes de salir del cuartel y dejar a un desilusionado Cabo con el peor de los escenarios posibles: en completa soledad.

Cabo suspiró, observando la escotilla por la que se había ido su hermano. Para Skipper, todo esto aún se trataba sólo de una misión, de lealtad, de comandos especiales… pero para el pequeño pingüino todos esos términos militares iban desapareciendo cada vez más y más de su realidad. ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir _jugando _a los soldados después de todo lo que había pasado?

Todos esos años atrás, cuando se habían conocido y creado tan fácilmente ese lazo que los uniría por el resto de sus días sobre ese témpano de hielo que se alejaba flotando hacia el astro rey, Cabo recordaba haberse acercado tímidamente a los tres pingüinos cuyos rostros le habían dado la bienvenida al mundo al romper su caparazón, a tan solo unas pocas horas de haber nacido, y poco después de que el que parecía ser el líder de este singular grupo lo hubiera nombrado sencillamente _Cabo. _El pequeño bebé pingüino se había parado frente a su recién encontrada familia, con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y admiración con los que solía mirarlos durante esos primeros días de vida, y, cuando las miradas de los pingüinos mayores cayeron encima suyo, él preguntó:

-¿Quién de ustedes es mi papi?

La adorabilidad e inocencia con la que había sido hecha la pregunta pasó desapercibida gracias a lo sensible y repentino del asunto. Incluso a esa tierna edad, el pequeño Cabo tuvo el presentimiento al ver los rostros desencajados de Skipper, Kowalski y Rico de que preguntar aquello fue un error. El silencio atónito de los tres pingüinos se prolongó por larguísimos momentos de indecisión en los que intercambiaban miradas incómodas y se relamían los bordes de los picos.

Finalmente, fue Kowalski el que dio un paso al frente y tomó la penosa responsabilidad de responder a esa pregunta.

-No somos ese tipo de familia, Cabo –explicó Kowalski con un tono que reflejaba sabiduría aún con los pocos años de vida que llevaba, siempre sonriendo de manera algo torpe mientras hablaba con el niño.- Los cuatro somos hermanos, ¿entiendes? _Hermanos_ –repitió haciendo énfasis en la palabra que, para los cuatro, adquiriría un valor inigualable con el paso de los años.- Tú eres nuestro hermano pequeño y nosotros somos tus hermanos mayores.

De esa forma, tras esa sencilla explicación de parte del intelectual, quedó establecido que los cuatro pingüinos, aunque no los uniera un lazo de sangre, eran hermanos. Sus nuevos hermanos tuvieron la impresión de que no podía estar más feliz con eso pues la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en el pico de Cabo casi no cabía en su rostro.

A Cabo le hubiera gustado permanecer sumergido en sus recuerdos, aunque sólo fueran unos instantes más pero, al parpadear, la imagen de sus tres hermanos y él sobre ese témpano de hielo se desvaneció y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, volvió a la realidad.

Estaba solo en el cuartel. Solo.

…

No le extrañó a Cabo que Skipper no regresara para la hora de abrir del zoológico, ni tampoco que, cuando finalmente lo hizo, no le mencionara nada concerniente a un castigo, sino que le ordenó bajar al cuartel directamente para hablar de la inminente misión en la que se embarcarían en los días próximos.

Sabía que toda la atención y energía de Skipper estaban puestas en esa misión, y eso, sumado a los últimos acontecimientos, había provocado que poco a poco distara de ser el centrado y confiable líder que Cabo conocía. Había llegado a esperar que la mente de Skipper divagara de vez en cuando, de tal manera que sus acciones y decisiones ya no eran tan fluidas e inteligentes como antes, su comportamiento se había vuelto casi errático, y probablemente lo que había pasado con Cabo durante la madrugada ya había quedado olvidado.

Tal como habían hecho durante las últimas semanas, los dos pingüinos planearon cómo se llevaría a cabo la misión, afinando los últimos detalles que, de no ser perfectos, comprometerían el éxito de la misión, cosa que Skipper había reiterado en repetidas ocasiones que no permitiría. Cabo ya tenía claro que esta misión era la prioridad número uno de su líder.

-Skipper, ¿tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que podamos encontrarlo y hablar con él?

-No. No esperaremos –sentenció Skipper tajantemente sin siquiera voltear a ver al más joven.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro de que podremos hacerlo solo nosotros dos?

-Afirmativo. Tú y yo bastaremos para esta misión. No necesitamos a Rico.

Cabo bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio, un poco triste por la fría declaración de su líder en cuanto al pingüino del mohawk.

-Pensé que querías encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta –murmuró.

Ahora fue el turno de Skipper de guardar silencio; esta vez pensando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras mientras mantenía en el exterior su severa expresión de frialdad aunque por dentro sus emociones estuvieran en conflicto.

-Sí, eso quiero –admitió.- Pero esta misión es ahora más importante que él; esto no puede esperar más.

Al hablar, aunque intentara disfrazarlo, era imposible no notar cómo la voz se le partía a Skipper a causa de algo que no había querido demostrar desde lo ocurrido en la guarida del Doctor Espiráculo: dolor.

-Si Rico no quiere ayudar –continuó Skipper, tomando una profunda respiración.- Entonces no lo necesitamos para nada. Y si tú no quieres participar en la misión sin él… eres libre de irte también.

Cabo, no muy de acuerdo con todo lo dicho por su líder, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, quizás un poco herido por el comentario del capitán, que afirmaba que podía realizar esta misión perfectamente solo. Y aunque Cabo seguía creyendo que lo primero que debían hacer era conseguir que Rico volviera al equipo, no puso más objeción, ni tampoco respondió a la provocación de su líder para que se atreviera a marcharse de igual manera. Ya no dijo una sola palabra más a partir de entonces que no estuviera relacionada con la misión.

No supo si esto complació a Skipper, o si era que el capitán esperaba otra reacción de él pues, aunque éste continuó repasando el plan una y otra vez con profesionalidad y una expresión seria, al cerrar el zoológico, desapareció sin decir nada.

Para el joven pingüino, esto ya no era inusual.

* * *

Skipper había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que una larga caminata siempre era una buena forma para despejar su mente de todas esas cosas que no quería pensar. En el último mes, se había encontrado haciéndolo con más y más frecuencia. Por eso había decidido caminar todo el trayecto hasta el cementerio cuando llegó la hora de que el zoológico cerrara y, al llegar, tuvo que detenerse ante lo que vio delante suyo. Fue esa fría tarde que el destino decidió que se reencontrara con Rico por primera vez desde la última misión del equipo en la guarida de Espiráculo.

El psicópata estaba de pie precisamente en el lugar que él había venido a visitar, mirando al suelo donde tres lápidas le devolvían la mirada. Skipper no sabía qué hacer, si sería prudente acercársele para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Rico les había dado la espalda y se había marchado una noche, a solo días desde su última misión, dejándole en claro al capitán que lo culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Skipper había ido tras él y, posteriormente, había intentado seguirle el rastro en múltiples ocasiones, logrando dar con él unas cuantas veces sólo para que Rico volviera a esfumarse sin deseos de escuchar sus explicaciones o sus débiles peticiones para que volviera a casa.

Luego de mucha consideración, Skipper decidió anunciar su presencia, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a sólo un par de metros de la espalda de Rico que, para entonces, ya había presentido que alguien estaba detrás de él, y no pareció sorprenderle descubrir que era Skipper cuando miró por encima de su hombro.

El líder, ahora un poco más aliviado porque la reacción de Rico hubiera sido de lo más natural y no hubiera emprendido la marcha en cuanto lo vio como las ocasiones pasadas, se relajó y también bajó la vista hacia las lápidas.

-¿Sabes que he venido aquí constantemente, esperando que algún día aparecieras? –Le confesó Skipper.

Sus ojos pasaron por encima de las inscripciones en las lápidas, escritas en el lenguaje de las personas. No había sido fácil pero, con la ayuda de Kowalski y, especialmente, de Mason y Phil, habían podido escribir en cada una de las tres lápidas los nombres de _Julien, Marlene _y _Doris _respectivamente.

Había sido idea de Skipper enterrarlos en un cementerio de personas, argumentando que nadie notaría unas lápidas de más siempre y cuando supieran dónde ubicarlas, y esto había probado ser cierto después de pasada una semana y corroborar que las lápidas seguían allí. Fue en la lápida de Marlene en la que sus ojos se posaron el tiempo más largo antes de levantar la mirada.

-Rico, quiero… quiero que vuelvas al zoológico.

Cuando escuchó un gruñido de Rico como respuesta, supo que esto no iba a ser fácil. Lo que era peor, su ex-soldado había quitado la mirada de encima de las tumbas y empezado a alejarse en dirección contraria a la que Skipper había venido.

-¡Rico, si tan sólo me escucharas! –Pidió a gritos, arrancando para perseguirlo.

Rico actuó con total indiferencia, haciendo oídos sordos a todas las palabras de su antiguo capitán sin detenerse. Skipper sentía que perdía los estribos, por lo que se precipitó hacia Rico y lo sujetó por los hombros bruscamente.

-¡Rico! ¡Escucha! ¡Sé que no puedo borrar todo lo que pasó pero Cabo y yo realizaremos la misión en dos días! ¿No quieres estar allí cuando saquem-? ¡Agh!

Los gritos, órdenes y súplicas de Skipper se vieron cortados súbitamente cuando Rico soltó un bufido enfadado y se sacudió al líder de encima, estrellando su aleta contra su pecho para hacer que terminara en el suelo. Skipper cayó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda, y quedó un poco aturdido cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra una de las lápidas. Al darse cuenta de esto, Rico se detuvo en seco con una expresión preocupada que, para pesar de Skipper, se disipó apenas lo vio incorporarse con nada más que un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Al menos le seguía importando a su hermano y éste, aunque había vuelto a darle la espalda, no se había movido para continuar su marcha.

Esto le dio tiempo para sentarse apoyado en sus codos; tiempo para que su cabeza volviera a llenarse de todas esas cosas y recuerdos que siempre trataba de evitar y para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con las tumbas de sus amigos.

-Yo tampoco sé qué hacer.

Intrigado, Rico le dirigió una fría mirada por encima del hombro, enarcando una ceja en señal de confusión. No entendía lo que quería decir su hermano.

-Con este dolor –aclaró Skipper por medio de una voz que se escuchaba apenas por encima de un suspiro.- Es demasiado para soportar, ¿no lo crees? De verdad puede llegar a comerte por dentro. Créeme, sé cómo te sientes.

Lo único que le concedió el experto en armas a cambio fue un silencio tenso y cortante antes de que sus pies volvieran a resumir el camino y se alejara lentamente, confiando en que su líder no intentaría detenerlo otra vez.

Skipper, ahora sobre sus rodillas, levantó la mirada de las tumbas y la posó sobre la figura de su hermano que se alejaba sin que él tuviera ningún control al respecto.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había preguntado aquello, siendo la última vez hace solo unas semanas, cuando había encontrado a un enloquecido Rico, presa de la impotencia y una devastadora ira, en el medio de la nada de un desierto en Pennsylvania, tratando por todos sus medios posibles abrir la compuerta de acero indestructible que yacía entre la arena. Por supuesto que todos sus intentos, junto con todos sus explosivos más poderosos y herramientas más potentes, habían fallado. No había forma de penetrar la barrera que los impedía de entrar al búnker subterráneo que otrora había servido como guarida del Doctor Espiráculo.

Cualquier intento que había hecho el equipo por entrar tras esa última misión había sido en vano y, mientras fuera así, no podían completar dicha misión. Skipper se lo había dicho; que para ingresar una vez más a la guarida de Espiráculo, se requería de cuidadosa planeación e inteligencia pero en ese momento, Rico era más parecido a una bestia sin cerebro, incapaz de comprender otra cosa que no fuera la destrucción y su propio dolor. Cuando finalmente el pingüino psicópata cayó exhausto después de intentar por largas horas, el cielo estaba pintado de naranja y, cuando Rico volvió a levantarse, se retiró en total silencio, con resignación.

La resignación y la aceptación eran un paso importante en el proceso de duelo pero no siempre llevaban a la superación. Otras veces sólo servían para perderse a uno mismo en medio de la desesperación de saber que no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Y, aunque no fuera un consuelo, Rico había encontrado un escape en culpar a su hermano por todo lo sucedido.

-Si crees que tú podrías haber hecho algo para que las cosas fueran diferentes, ¡dímelo! –Exigió Skipper, gritándole a la espalda de Rico, quien, tras doblar la vuelta, desapareció de su vista. Pero los gritos de Skipper no cesaron.- ¡Dime cómo podría haber evitado todo este desastre! ¡Porque me lo he estado preguntando desde ese maldito día!

El Sol terminaba de ocultarse en el cielo, dándole paso a la oscuridad y, también, al derrumbe de Skipper, quien se sentó al pie de las lápidas, observándolas y volviendo a repasar con remordimiento cada suceso que había desencadenado en _esto_, tratando una vez más de descubrir en qué se había equivocado él como líder, como responsable de su familia y los habitantes del zoológico.

* * *

No sabía con certeza cuántas veces se había repetido este escenario: con él esperando bajo la luz de la luna en el témpano artificial de su hábitat a que su líder regresara hasta que el envejecimiento de la noche le dejaba en claro que no sería hoy.

El zoológico entero dormía, ahora acostumbrado al silencio desde que no había una nutria que roncara como un oso o un lémur cola anillada que subiera la música hasta el tope para bailar toda la noche, y esto le hacía ver a Cabo que era hora de que él también fuera a dormir, implorando que los recuerdos de hace un mes y las pesadillas no lo atormentaran esta noche.

Antes de bajar por la escotilla, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al hábitat vecino, desde donde le devolvió el gesto un lémur Aye-aye que lo había estado observando con curiosidad desde quién sabe cuánto. Cabo sólo le sonrió, y Maurice levantó una pata para saludarlo, aunque falló en devolverle la sonrisa.

El que hubiera sido en otro tiempo el consejero y mano derecha del autoproclamado rey de Nueva York ahora parecía perdido sin un monarca al cual servir. Era claro que, más que rey y sirviente, habían sido amigos; y cuando Julien murió, Maurice había sido el más destrozado. Mientras que Mort había demostrado un cambio radical con la muerte de su amado rey, pasando de ser el adorable y alegre lémur ratón de ojos tristes a una deprimente y callada criatura que apenas sonreía, Maurice había entrado en una especie de shock desde el momento en que el corazón de Julien dejó de latir. Cabo no lo había visto llorar una sola vez hasta ahora pero, si entendía tan bien los sentimientos como Skipper siempre había dicho que lo hacía, esto sólo podía ser señal de un gran sufrimiento. Lamentaba no poder ayudar al lémur pero, en estos días, ni siquiera podía con sus propios problemas.

No se molestó en encender ninguna luz del cuartel cuando entró y sólo se tendió lentamente en su litera de cemento para ver el techo de la misma en lo que se quedaba dormido. Para su desgracia, tan pronto los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y el sueño a reclamarlo, se percató con horror de que los recuerdos de una noche no muy distinta a esta comenzaban a rondar en su cabeza, amenazando con no dejar tranquilo su descanso.

Se revolvió en su litera, apretando los párpados con fuerza y arrugando la cara como si intentara rehusarse a toda costa.

_Por favor, no. Por lo que más quieras, ¡no!, _rogaba entre sueños desesperadamente a medida que los pasajes de aquella noche se hacían más claros y vívidos. Como si estuviera ocurriendo otra vez.

Una noche poco antes de la última misión en la que Cabo no podía dejar de pensar como el momento en el que su destino había sido sellado. La noche en la que él creía fervientemente que podría haber hecho o dicho algo para evitar al menos parte de lo que había ocurrido.

_Sólo esta noche… no. No me hagas revivirlo otra vez, _suplicaba como si fuera una fuerza invisible la que proyectaba los sucesos de esa noche en su cabeza.

Era irónico cómo uno de los últimos recuerdos más bellos que tenía con sus hermanos ahora le provocaba un inmenso dolor.

Había sido poco después de las muertes de Julien, Marlene y Doris. Todo el zoológico seguía sacudido por sus pérdidas, incluso aquellos que no terminaban de entender qué era lo que los había matado, puesto que el cuarteto de pingüinos se había dedicado a mantenerlo en secreto. A pesar de las insistencias de sus hermanos de que guardara reposo, al ser él el único superviviente del ataque del Doctor Espiráculo, Kowalski había insistido en salir esa noche a Central Park para pasar algo cercano a tiempo de calidad juntos. Tal vez con esperanzas de reparar en algo el corazón destrozado de Cabo. Tal vez como un medio para que Skipper se distrajera de todo el estrés y la ira que lo poseían. Tal vez para apagar aunque fuera un poco el deseo de venganza de Rico. O tal vez porque en verdad había presentido lo que iba a pasar.

Esa noche en particular el cielo negro estaba cubierto por más estrellas que las que habían podido ver en mucho tiempo, especialmente en Nueva York, pero, aunque Kowalski había intentado engancharlos en una plática sobre astronomía, ni Skipper ni Rico habían mostrado mucho interés, optando por separarse un poco del grupo para estar cada uno a solas con sus demonios. Kowalski se había rendido y decidido observar las estrellas por su cuenta a través de su telescopio al percatarse de que sus intentos por reunificar al cuarteto no eran muy apreciados.

Sin embargo, Cabo, que se había dado cuenta de las buenas intenciones de Kowalski, sintió la necesidad de acercarse al estratega y agradecerle por sus esfuerzos; y, también, quería dejarle saber que tenía todo su apoyo… no sólo en devolver el ánimo al devastado equipo, sino también en el dolor por el que el mismo Kowalski estaba pasando.

El pequeño pingüino se acercó lentamente a su hermano mayor, que volteó a verlo con una sonrisa desganada. En ese momento, Cabo pudo percibir algo en su mirada que de inmediato identificó: era como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de los ojos a Kowalski, fenómeno sólo había visto mientras presenciaba a Marlene morir. Ausente estaba el brillo que había llegado a esperar de los ojos del científico, como si estuviera muriendo lentamente por dentro sin pedir auxilio, dejándole saber que no eran Skipper ni Rico los que lo estaban pasando peor, sino Kowalski, quien aún así era el que más luchaba por mantener al equipo unido en medio de la tempestad.

Día con día más plumas comenzaban a caerse del cuerpo de Kowalski, y los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos se hacían más prominentes, todo ello consecuencia del diabólico veneno creado por el Doctor Espiráculo. Un veneno letal que infectaba el cuerpo de su víctima apenas entraba en contacto con la piel de esta. Los pingüinos habían comprobado su efectividad cuando, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Julien y Marlene habían perecido apenas un día después de ser rociados con dicho veneno. Marlene había muerto en los brazos de Skipper, seguramente llevándose una parte del corazón del líder con ella a dónde quiera que hubiera ido, y Julien lo había hecho rodeado de sus súbditos que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Doris había muerto horas antes en medio del llanto desesperado de Kowalski, en tan solo cuestión de minutos al haber sido infectada con una dosis más grande.

De los cuatro animales que habían sido rociados con el letal veneno, Kowalski era el único que había sobrevivido. La única explicación que el intelectual pudo encontrar para su milagrosa supervivencia fue que en su interior había un componente único que lo diferenciaba de otros seres vivos y que había logrado contrarrestar el veneno dentro de lo posible. Una vez que se hubo restablecido lo suficiente, un minucioso estudio de su organismo comprobó que dicho componente efectivamente existía dentro de él, e incluso fue capaz de identificarlo con certeza; como le había explicado a Cabo en su momento, suponía que su composición orgánica había sido ligeramente alterada al entrar en contacto con uno de los tantos químicos con los que trabajaba en sus experimentos.

Si bien este componente misterioso no había impedido que el veneno afectara a Kowalski, sí le había salvado la vida a fin de cuentas. Desgraciadamente, Julien, Marlene y Doris no habían tenido la misma suerte. El saldo de amigos que habían perdido quedaba en tres, pero el dolor era imposible de calcular.

Cabo ni siquiera estaba seguro si derrotar a Espiráculo y cobrar venganza por sus amigos aliviaría su dolor, como Skipper parecía confiar que haría. Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? Si se rendían y dejaban al delfín salirse con la suya, resultaría en una tragedia aún mayor.

-Lamento lo de Doris –expresó Cabo sinceramente, siendo esta la primera oportunidad que tenía de hablar con el científico al respecto.

Kowalski continuó sonriendo, si bien con una expresión de tristeza absoluta en su rostro mientras fingía estar ocupado con el telescopio para no tener que ver a su hermanito con los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo también –contestó con un tono cansado pero lleno de paz.- Pero… ya no estábamos saliendo, ¿sabes?

-Sí pero también sé que aún así te dolió su perdida.

-Sí, es verdad. Aún la amaba como si fuera la última mujer en la faz de la Tierra. Si Espiráculo fue capaz de matar a su propia hermana sólo para lastimarme, de verdad es un monstruo. Sólo espero que Doris haya encontrado esa felicidad que yo no pude darle mientras estuvo viva.

-Estoy seguro de que tú también la hiciste feliz –lo consoló Cabo con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Doris quería una vida llena de aventuras y adrenalina, pero no entendía que no podía llevarla siempre en nuestras misiones y ponerla en riesgo. Yo sólo quería una vida normal y tranquila.

Cabo entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Kowalski. Habían pasado toda una vida en misiones peligrosas que, aunque excitantes, algunas veces habían estado cerca de costarles la vida. Era una vida pesada y desgastadora que con el tiempo rápidamente perdía su encanto. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, los cuatro pingüinos estaban hartos de esa vida, y lo que más querían era acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

La emoción y los corazones acelerados no valían perder a un ser querido.

-No congeniábamos. Teníamos ideas diferentes del verdadero significado de la vida. No estábamos hechos para estar juntos en ningún punto en el tiempo, no importar cuánto la amara.

Nunca antes en sus sueños ni en sus recuerdos Cabo había sido capaz de recordar tan perfectamente lo que Kowalski le había dicho en esa conversación hasta esta noche.

_No importa cuánto la amara_.

Cuando despertó, recordaba claro como el agua ese fragmento del pasado, de aquella hermosa noche en la que había podido conocer un poco mejor el alma de su hermano. Y era hasta ahora que las palabras de Kowalski adquirían un nuevo significado que creía comprender.

Al fin entendía las palabras, y debía agradecerle a Kowalski por ello.

…

Durante el transcurso de las próximas horas, permitió que cada detalle doloroso, triste y descorazonador de los acontecimientos de hace un mes se repitiera en su cabeza, cosa que hasta ahora había tratado de eludir bajo cualquier costo. Recordaba la impotencia en el rostro de Skipper cuando Marlene murió y su renuencia a externar su dolor a pesar de que era obvio para todos cuánto la extrañaba a ella y al mismo Julien. Recordaba la expresión traicionada de Rico y el resentimiento que había aparecido en su mirada cada vez que veía al capitán; cómo todo ese rencor lo había llevado a señalar a Skipper como el único culpable por lo ocurrido. Recordaba cómo la fatiga y la depresión se habían ido acumulando en los hombros de Kowalski a medida que el equipo se distanciaba y la tensión crecía entre ellos, hasta que lo único que parecía importarle al estratega era completar la misión con esperanzas de que así todo volviera a la normalidad. Recordaba haberse acercado a Kowalski esa noche en la que veían las estrellas, la noche en la que tal vez pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar a su hermano, y decirle cuánto lo sentía de todo corazón. Un "lo siento"que no parecía suficiente; dos simples palabras que no lograban abarcar cuánto le dolía a Cabo todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Kowalski.

Apenas recuperarse del veneno, Kowalski había pasado casi todo su tiempo diseñando un complejo programa con el que pudiera hackear la seguridad del búnker subterráneo donde el Doctor Espiráculo se refugiaba mientras planeaba su supremo plan malvado contra la humanidad que involucraría el letal veneno que le había costado la vida a tres de sus amigos. Si alguien era capaz de burlar la seguridad de ese genio delfín y meterlos a su guarida, ese era Kowalski.

Sentado en la mesa en total oscuridad, Cabo empuñó sus temblorosas aletas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, reflejando el enigma de una tragedia. No quería recordar nada más. Su corazón no estaba listo para revivirlo todo de nuevo.

Casi tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que, apenas lo hiciera, los recuerdos inundarían su cabeza en contra de su voluntad y se vería atrapado en ese mar de agonía y tragedia.

El sonido de la escotilla abriéndose lo tomó por sorpresa pero reaccionó con naturalidad, tan sólo levantando la mirada para ver al líder descendiendo al interior del cuartel. No fue sino hasta que encendió las luces que Skipper notó también al soldado más pequeño sentado a la mesa y mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos grandes del niño que antes siempre brillaban con felicidad ahora estaban opacos.

Skipper le devolvió la mirada pasivamente por unos momentos, con los ojos entornados con apatía, hasta que deshizo el contacto visual y comenzó a dirigirse a alguna parte del cuartel arrastrando los pies.

Cuando lo pasó de largo, Cabo no pudo contenerse de decir algo.

-Te fuiste sin decir nada. Estaba preocupado –confesó con algo de timidez.

Skipper no contestó. El pingüino más joven sabía que estaba detrás de él aunque no pudiera verlo pero no lo escuchaba haciendo nada. Lo más probable era que el líder estuviera parado allí, con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en un punto en el espacio.

Cuando el silencio se extendió por largos minutos, Cabo creyó que no conseguiría una respuesta de parte de su hermano, ni lograría hacerlo hablar con él en toda la noche pero justo entonces Skipper lo sorprendió al hacerle una pregunta que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué tú no te fuiste, Cabo?

Un poco confundido, Cabo se encogió de hombros mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza para ver al otro pingüino por el rabillo del ojo.

-N-no me tomé en serio lo que dijiste esta mañana. Sé que sólo estabas enojado –dijo comprensivamente.

-Sabes que no me refería a esta mañana. Quiero decir: ¿por qué te has quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo?

-Porque soy… leal.

¿Era esa la respuesta que Skipper quería? Un soldado leal que permanecía junto a su líder a través de todo. ¿Podía volver a hacer feliz a Skipper si pretendía ser eso?

Escuchó a Skipper rechinar el pico con frustración, y podría haber jurado que lo sintió apretar sus aletas empuñadas y temblar de ira. Su hermano sabía que no decía la verdad. Antes de que pudiera decidir si debía sincerarse con él, Skipper apareció repentinamente a un lado suyo, mirándolo directamente con ojos rojos que demostraban que incluso él podía derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste como Rico? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí después de todo lo que pasó?

-¿T…te haría feliz si me fuera, Skipper? –preguntó Cabo con la mirada puesta en la mesa y no el rostro de su líder.

-¿Feliz? –Skipper repitió la palabra con cinismo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Soltó un resoplido y se apartó del más joven girando los ojos. El término había perdido todo el respeto para él.- ¿Qué podría hacerme feliz a estas alturas?

Atreviéndose a levantar la mirada por tan solo unos segundos para ver a Skipper mirando a través de la ventana de submarino el agua azul como si tuviera un efecto hipnótico en él, Cabo sintió lástima por su hermano mayor.

Skipper estaba perdido tratando de averiguar cómo reparar lo irreparable. Había perdido el control y, por primera vez desde el secuestro de Cabo a manos de Dave, había fallado como líder.

-Es sólo que… me pareció que no te habría gustado que yo me fuera también –dijo Cabo.

-Simplemente no te entiendo, Cabo –suspiró Skipper, dándose media vuelta para volver a ver al niño.- He estado intentando que te vayas, ¿sabes? Pensando que tal vez quedarme solo es lo que merezco. Después de cómo me he comportado y cómo te he tratado… ¿por qué continuas aquí junto a mí, Cabo?

Sólo un momento de reflexión le bastó a Cabo para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. En especial ahora que tenía un nuevo entendimiento de las palabras de Kowalski. Ahora que finalmente comprendía el mensaje que había querido dejarle con su último aliento.

_No importa cuánto la amara._

_Los cuatro somos hermanos, ¿entiendes?_ _Hermanos. Tú eres nuestro hermano pequeño y nosotros somos tus hermanos mayores._

Aquella trágica última misión de hace un mes cuyo objetivo había sido infiltrarse en la guarida del Doctor Espiráculo y derrotar de una vez por todas al diabólico delfín antes de que pudiera sembrar caos y muerte en el mundo con su mortífero veneno para consumar su venganza…

Kowalski había podido hackear la seguridad del búnker con su teléfono. El científico se había dicho sorprendido de lo avanzada que era la tecnología que poseía el sistema de seguridad de Espiráculo pues, a pesar de haber conseguido abrir la compuerta, ésta estaba programada para volver a cerrarse automáticamente dentro de una hora. Por tanto, tendrían que apresurar el ritmo de su misión.

Apenas entrar, una armada de langostas se les había lanzado al ataque, resguardando una segunda compuerta en la que sin lugar a dudas se ocultaría su jefe. Conscientes de que no poseían de mucho tiempo, Rico había ofrecido quedarse atrás para combatir como un guerrero solitario a los crustáceos en lo que Kowalski abría la segunda compuerta y el resto del equipo seguía adelante.

Lo único que el pingüino demente había pedido a cambio, dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a los ojos del capitán, era que hicieran pagar al perverso delfín por todo el daño que había causado.

Detrás de la segunda compuerta, en una habitación ovalada, Skipper, Kowalski y Cabo se encontraron con su mortal y odiado némesis. Volver a ver al delfín después de las aberrantes cosas que les había hecho le revolvió el estomago a Cabo y lo hizo sentir un ardor en el pecho como si un fuego de repente se hubiera encendido en su interior y comenzara a quemar todo: un fuego conocido como odio.

No le extrañó a Cabo descubrir que Espiráculo había estado tramando en ese búnker bajo tierra su próximo movimiento en contra de los humanos, en especial porque el mismo delfín ya les había dado una pista al respecto la última vez que se encontraron; por lo que ya sabían de antemano que tendrían que vérselas con el letal veneno y un rayo gigante con el que planeaba dispersarlo por todo el mundo para aniquilar a toda la raza humana. Por suerte, venían preparados para ello.

Como habían esperado de su brillante hermano, Kowalski había sido capaz de tomar control del rayo venenoso gracias a sus increíbles habilidades de hacker y su teléfono inteligente. No había sido tan fácil esta vez, pues ahora el mismo Espiráculo luchaba por conservar el control del rayo con tecnología mucho más avanzada de la que disponían ellos, por lo que Kowalski sólo había tenido un par de minutos para ejecutar el plan.

Había creído ilusamente que ver la expresión de Espiráculo cuando frustraran su plan valdría en algo la pena; que así al menos se sentiría un poco mejor; pero ningún sentimiento de satisfacción o victoria acogió su corazón cuando eso ocurrió.

El rayo se autodestruyó en ese momento, liberando las enormes cantidades de letal veneno que almacenaba y que rápidamente se expandió por toda la habitación. En ese momento, el ojo orgánico de Espiráculo se había abierto tanto que Cabo creyó que saltaría de su cuenca, y hasta ahora no comprendía cómo el delfín había logrado que su mandíbula bajara tanto sin dislocársela. Lo cierto era que de su expresión se habían apoderado el terror, la incredulidad y el pánico.

-¡¿Están loooocos?! ¡Estúpidos pingüuuuuinos! ¡Acaban de matarnos a todos! ¡Acaban de matarnos a tooooodos!

El veneno hizo efecto más rápido de lo que Cabo anticipó. La expresión de Espiráculo se congeló en un súbito rictus de dolor y comenzó a emitir sonidos guturales como si le costara la respiración. Sin ser capaz de mantener su equilibrio por más tiempo, cayó de su segway y se desplomó al piso, donde comenzó a retorcerse debido al sufrimiento.

La justicia poética había alcanzado al diabólico delfín.

Pero, aún en medio de su inútil y desesperada disputa por vivir, su cerebro registró la sorpresa y la confusión al ver a Skipper sonriendo frente a él, perfectamente saludable.

-Sólo tú morirás hoy, Espiráculo –aclaró el líder fríamente.- Morirás totalmente solo como la basura desgraciada que fuiste en vida, tu cuerpo se pudrirá aquí y nadie siquiera sabrá qué fue del Doctor Espiráculo. Un final bastante adecuado para alguien como tú.

-¿P-p…por…queeé? –Inquirió el moribundo genio malvado agónicamente y Skipper, tal vez para concederle su último deseo antes de morir, decidió contestarle.

-Cometiste un error cuando infectaste a Kowalski con tu veneno. Resulta que hay un componente dentro de él que es capaz de combatirlo y, gracias a eso, fue capaz de perfeccionar una fórmula que defendiera por completo nuestros organismos. Mi equipo y yo somos ahora inmunes a tu veneno.

Cabo supo al ver el rostro de su capitán, que la venganza no estaba resultando ser tan dulce como él había esperado. La sonrisa rápidamente se había desvanecido de su pico y sus ojos observaban la forma tendida de su némesis con un sentimiento de vacío que ni siquiera su muerte llenaría.

Sujetándose el pecho con fuerza mientras el veneno hacía estragos en su interior, un infinito terror a la muerte deformó las facciones de Espiráculo. Seguía repitiendo que no podía morir, que no era posible que hubiera sido vencido por esos estúpidos pingüinos; sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro con desesperación e impotencia como si intentara encontrar algo que lo salvara de su inminente destino. Después de un rato, finalmente se quedó inmóvil con resignación: en esos últimos momentos de vida, sus ojos regresaron al equipo de aves, sus enemigos ante los que había perdido, y se enfocaron en uno en particular de una manera extraña.

Skipper lo observó con ojos entrecerrados por la curiosidad. Cabo no sabía por qué la mirada del Doctor Espiráculo le provocaba escalofríos pero sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal al instante cuando, con sus últimas fuerzas, los extremos de la boca del delfín se curvaron hacia arriba de forma enfermiza y dejó salir sus últimas macabras carcajadas.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Inmuuu…uuu…uunes… ¿eh?

Después de eso, los ojos de Espiráculo se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo se quedó rígido en el piso de su guarida. La retorcida sonrisa póstuma se había quedado petrificada en su desagradable rostro.

Fue en ese momento, en medio de la enorme confusión de Skipper y Cabo, que Kowalski cayó de rodillas. Una tos seca salió de su garganta y sus hermanos se giraron con horror para verlo inclinado en el piso sobre sus débiles aletas, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlos con remordimiento.

-L-lo siento… p-parece que… y-yo no soy i-inm-mune…

Las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban al pingüino terminaron por abandonarlo y se desplomó pesadamente sobre su cara.

-¡Kowalski! –Exclamó Cabo al correr hacia él y arrodillarse a su lado. Lo giró sobre su espalda con tanto cuidado como podía en estas circunstancias y sujetó su cabeza en una aleta, colocando la otra en su pecho, lo que le permitió sentir los latidos de su corazón disminuyendo lentamente.- Kowalski… ¿por qué?

La angustia se reflejó en el rostro de Kowalski al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su hermanito y sentirlas mojar sus plumas al caer sobre ellas. No podía hacerles esto a sus hermanos e irse sin explicarles por qué las cosas estaban acabando así.

-El veneno ya estaba dentro de mi sistema –susurró Kowalski débilmente a tal punto que Cabo tenía que esforzarse por oírlo.- Es por eso que la… la fórmula no funcionó en mí. Exponerme… otra vez al veneno ha s-sido fatal.

-No… No….

Una simple palabra con la que rogaba poder cambiar lo que estaba pasando. Una súplica desesperada al cielo porque le enviara un milagro y perdonase la vida de su hermano. Un milagro que no se repetiría dos veces.

Kowalski le sonrió por lo que sería la última vez, haciendo de su deseo que lo recordara por los buenos momentos y no por la forma trágica en la que abandonaba este mundo, pero Cabo no encontraba dentro suyo la fuerza para sonreír también. En su interior sólo había un corazón que terminaba de romperse en añicos y un inmenso dolor.

Skipper se acercó a ellos con una expresión turbada: parecía querer negarse a creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Se paró junto a sus hermanos, drenado de toda voluntad y confianza en sí mismo, y observó a Kowalski mientras éste giraba su cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Lo entenderás, Skipper? Sólo… quería devolverle algo al mundo.

-…Lo sé –contestó Skipper con un hilo de voz, completamente desecho por dentro, todavía incapaz de digerir la realidad.

Los ojos de Skipper le decían que efectivamente entendería por qué Kowalski se había sacrificado. Y que lo perdonaba a pesar de no tener nada que perdonarle. Kowalski había ayudado más al mundo con su sacrificio de lo que podría haber hecho con sus inventos aún a costa de una decisión demasiado egoísta para sus hermanos, y Cabo no pudo evitar recordar cómo, después de la pelea contra Dave, Skipper lo había llevado aparte para darle una plática en privado respecto a que, a pesar de que confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, no siempre era necesario ser el héroe y que, en el futuro, debía pensarlo dos veces antes de sacrificarse a sí mismo porque tenía a tres hermanos que les dolería extremadamente si lo perdieran.

Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, Kowalski había desarrollado esa misma actitud abnegada que en el pasado había hecho a Cabo arriesgar tantas veces su vida por el bien de los demás. Kowalski sólo quería ponerle fin al vórtice de perdición y dolor que el Doctor Espiráculo habría desatado con su macabra creación antes de que iniciara. Conocía el riesgo que corría al exponerse nuevamente al veneno, pero también sabía que él era el único capaz de hackear todos los sistemas de seguridad de Espiráculo y apoderarse de los controles del rayo.

A espaldas de todo el equipo, había llegado a la conclusión de que su sacrificio era necesario para derrotar a Espiráculo y salvar el mundo. Era un precio que él había aceptado pagar.

Mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas de Cabo y un enorme cargo de consciencia se asentaba en los hombros de Skipper, el rostro de Kowalski adquirió un matiz de determinación.

-La compuerta… se cerrará en poco tiempo –les advirtió con un tono de urgencia en su apagada voz.- Tienen que irse.

-¿Irnos? –Repitió Cabo. Su agarre se apretó alrededor del cuerpo frío de su hermano. No podía. No iba a dejarlo ir.- ¿Sin…sin ti?

-No conseguirán salir a tiempo si me llevan con ustedes…. Tienen que dejarme aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…? –La voz de Skipper se atoró en su garganta, como si no quisiera hacer esa pregunta que le confirmaba que esto no era un extracto de una horrible pesadilla. Cerró los ojos un momento y tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de reunir valor.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

-A este ritmo… probablemente diez minutos más.

El corazón de Cabo dio un vuelco y sus aletas se aferraron con más fuerza a las plumas de Kowalski.

Diez minutos. Sólo diez minutos más antes del final. Diez minutos más con su hermano y luego todo habría acabado. Sabía que ni una o dos horas habrían sido suficientes pero, ¿por qué solo diez míseros minutos le restaban para que culminara la bella historia que había compartido con Kowalski?

-Si es así, nos quedaremos hasta entonces –decidió Skipper sin titubeos.- No nos iremos hasta que estemos seguros de que no te dejaremos solo.

La mirada de Kowalski fue lo único que externó su agradecimiento hacia dos de sus hermanos que, durante los próximos agonizantes minutos, se quedaron a su lado presenciando la llama de su vida apagarse poco a poco. No era justo que Rico no estuviera aquí, pero el que esto estuviera pasando en primer lugar era prueba de que la vida no era justa.

Más plumas se desprendían del cuerpo de Kowalski, revelando manchas pálidas donde debería haber piel rosada, tal como habían visto que el veneno había ocasionado en Julien, Marlene y Doris antes de morir. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado en las aletas de Cabo, que nunca quitó sus ojos de encima de los de Kowalski, como si suplicándole por medio de esa afligida mirada pudiera hacer que permaneciera con vida.

_No mueras. Por favor, no mueras,_ aún rogaba Cabo en su mente durante esos últimos minutos que se extinguían rápidamente, cuando ya era más que claro que no había nada que pudiera hacer que ese milagro sucediera.

Los ojos de Kowalski, cada vez más cerrados a medida que pasaban los segundos, ahora sólo miraban a través de una rendija a Cabo y, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, volvió a sonreírle nostálgicamente, haciéndole saber cuánto sentía que esto estuviera pasando. Pero también lamentando que eso sería lo último que podría hacer por el niño.

Cuando el pico de Kowalski comenzó a moverse para articular sus últimas palabras, Cabo escuchó atentamente.

-Hermanos… Somos… hermanos. Los cuatro… somos…

Su voz se apagó entonces, como si se la hubiera llevado el viento, y cerró lentamente sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Su pecho subió una última vez y los latidos en su interior se detuvieron, dejando en su lugar un corazón estático. Y ese fue el fin.

Skipper cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con una sábana y, a pesar del llanto desgarrador de Cabo que se rehusaba a dejarlo allí, corrieron a la salida tan rápido como sus pies podían llevarlos, haciendo el juramento de regresar por Kowalski.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso, la mayoría de las cuales involucraban a un Rico incrédulo y enfurecido que se negaba a abandonar el búnker si no era con Kowalski, y al que tuvieron que terminar arrastrando fuera de allí segundos antes de que la compuerta se cerrara.

El resto era historia, hasta que habían llegado a una noche en la que Skipper y Cabo se encontraban de pie uno en frente del otro en el cuartel, confrontando por primera vez lo que había pasado aquél día.

-Creo que al fin entendí lo que Kowalski quiso decir antes de morir –dijo Cabo, reuniendo el coraje para mirar a su líder a los ojos y demostrar seguridad.

Skipper enarcó una ceja, sin comprender a qué venía al caso ese tema de nuevo ni por qué Cabo se negaba a olvidarlo de una vez.

Esas últimas palabras no podían ser nada más que delirios de un hombre a punto de morir, cuya mente le había hecho el favor de transportarlo a un momento del pasado en el que la felicidad era absoluta y el futuro lucía prometedor.

Sin embargo, Cabo siempre había creído que ese no era el caso. Kowalski había recurrido a esas palabras otra vez para hacerle recordar algo que debía tomar como enseñanza cuando él ya no estuviera.

Algo con lo que tal vez sería posible rescatar a los dos hermanos que aún le quedaban.

-Él quería que recordáramos que antes de ser un equipo de comandos, fuimos hermanos. Y eso es lo que somos antes que nada: hermanos.

La expresión aún confundida continuaba en el rostro del capitán. No había forma en que Skipper o Rico pudieran haber olvidado que eran hermanos. Eso era algo que habían acordado desde el primer día que habían estado los cuatro juntos, sólo que, en algún punto del camino, se habían convertido más en un equipo de soldados, dejando en segundo plano su hermandad.

¿Era eso el mensaje que Cabo había captado de las palabras de Kowalski?

Y más importante aún: ¿era verdad?

El rostro de Skipper se puso en blanco y dejó caer los hombros junto con su mirada al piso, pensando profundamente en las últimas palabras de Kowalski, a las cuales no les había dado la menor consideración desde que salieron de su pico.

-Kowalski quería que volviéramos a ser una familia –insistió Cabo firmemente.- Y es por eso que a él no le habría gustado que Rico no estuviera aquí.

-Kowalski nos necesita más –contestó Skipper con las aletas empuñadas. Su mirada aún estaba puesta en el suelo.

-No. No creo que Kowalski nos necesite ya más. En lo que a mí respecta, tenemos otros dos hermanos: uno de ellos está muerto y el otro vivo. Rico está vivo, y son los vivos por los que debemos preocuparnos.

-¡Kowalski ha estado solo en ese agujero demasiado tiempo! ¡Esperándonos!

-Kowalski está muerto…

-Entonces, ¿está bien dejarlo allí? ¡¿Eso es lo que insinúas?!

-¡No! –respondió Cabo, elevando su tono de voz con atrevimiento.- Pero desde ese día, actúas como si sacar el cuerpo de Kowalski de ese lugar fuera tu único propósito en la vida. Lo has convertido en una misión que debes terminar sin importar qué. Desapareces sin decir nada, descuidas el zoológico que juramos proteger, te guardas para ti mismo como si no tuvieras sentimientos.

Podía sentir que sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto deseado en Skipper: su mirada se había ablandado y de su expresión habían desaparecido todas las ganas de defender su causa o a sí mismo.

-Hablas como si no te importara lo que le pase a Rico, ignoras al resto del mundo y te has olvidado de nuestros demás amigos… te has olvidado de mí. –Sólo él sabía realmente cuánto lo había lastimado la ausencia de Skipper durante estas semanas, cuando más lo había necesitado.- Es como si pensaras que sacar el cuerpo de Kowalski de allí fuera a reparar las cosas y hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien otra vez-

-Pero no lo hará –murmuró Skipper para interrumpirlo inesperadamente.- Porque Kowalski está muerto y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo –aceptó al fin el sereno líder, si bien con un gran pesar que se denotaba en su voz. Volvió a levantar la mirada del piso para depositarla en su pobre y olvidado hermano pequeño, a quien observó con ojos dolidos a punto de las lágrimas con los que le gritaba cuánto lo sentía. Habían recorrido un camino muy doloroso juntos y, ahora, Skipper sólo tenía una cosa más que decir:- Yo nunca quise que terminara así.

De alguna forma, como si lo leyera en los ojos cristalizados de Skipper, Cabo se dio cuenta de que no se refería solo a la última misión de hace un mes. Su arrepentimiento se remontaba a muchos años atrás, cuando había declarado que rechazaba la naturaleza al rescatar a ese huevo perdido y desafiado todas las probabilidades al abandonar la Antártida con su nuevo equipo. Cabo sabía que Skipper jamás había pensado que la hermandad a la que él había dado pie terminaría de esta forma; que el cuarteto que hace más de diez años había parecido una espléndida idea formar se vería destrozado de forma tan trágica; jamás le había cruzado por la cabeza un final como este.

Cabo sabía que si pudiera, si esa fuera la única manera, Skipper regresaría a ese momento en el que los cuatro estaban parados en ese témpano de hielo que los llevaba a su destino, y los urgiría a volver a la tundra congelada a la que pertenecían, donde no tendrían aventuras, ni emociones, ni sueños pero al menos estarían juntos por tanto como un pingüino pudiera vivir.

Y por ello se disculpaba, por ser el causante de tanto dolor.

-Juro que en serio pensé que teníamos un futuro glorioso por delante –suspiró Skipper con la voz partida, consciente de que ahora las excusas ya no valían nada.

-Y lo tuvimos –coincidió Cabo con una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia. Él no se arrepentía de nada.- Dejar Antártida con ustedes fue lo mejor que hicimos jamás. Vivimos nuestras vidas al máximo y cumplimos los sueños de los unos y los otros. Tuvimos más felicidad de la que creí que existiera en todo el mundo. Hicimos muchas cosas increíbles y ayudamos a muchos como comandos, ¿no es cierto? Pero eso se acabó –sentenció rotundamente y, extrañamente, se sentía bien con eso. Había sido su anhelo ponerle fin a esa maravillosa vida.- Desde el momento en que Kowalski murió, nuestro equipo se fragmentó irreparablemente. Ya no podamos ser un equipo pero aún podemos ser una familia. Kowalski ya no está aquí. Él nos amaba lo suficiente para sacrificarse a sí mismo para que al menos nosotros tres pudiéramos permanecer juntos. Quiero que permanezcamos así.

-Por favor, perdóname –pidió Skipper humildemente antes de asentir con la cabeza una sola vez, dejando entrar la sabiduría que su hermano había sido tan amable de compartir con él para así salvarlo del abismo en el que había caído tras la muerte de Kowalski.

Ajeno a ellos era el hecho de que un pingüino solitario y silencioso había escuchado todo a través de la escotilla, e incluso él se había visto beneficiado por lo que Kowalski había querido decir con sus últimas palabras.

…

Ya no lo veían como una misión que debían terminar, sino como el cumplimiento de una promesa que le habían hecho a su hermano. Algo que les serviría como un cierre. Por eso, al día siguiente, tras lo que fue la primera noche tranquila para Cabo desde el deceso de su amado hermano, Skipper y él partieron a aquél desierto en Pennsylvania. Y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Rico esperándolos frente a la compuerta con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Rico! –Exclamó Cabo con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su hermano desaparecido. No sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí, ni cómo sabía que vendrían precisamente hoy, pero no le importaba.

Skipper y Rico se vieron fijamente por un momento, con expresiones serias, tal vez esperando que el otro dijera algo pero, cuando ninguno lo hizo, Skipper asintió con aprobación, agradeciéndole al del mohawk por estar aquí.

Les tomó más tiempo que a Kowalski pero lograron hackear por segunda vez la seguridad aún activa del búnker y abrir las dos compuertas que les impedían el acceso. Después sólo caminaron solemnemente con Cabo a la delantera mientras Skipper y Rico cargaban en hombros el féretro de caoba que había estado listo desde hace dos semanas justamente para esta ocasión. Al alcanzar el final del pasillo, lo encontraron justo como lo habían visto la última vez: tendido en el piso y cubierto por la sábana blanca.

El olor a putrefacción impregnaba el aire, pero Cabo prefería pensar que provenía únicamente del nauseabundo cadáver en estado de descomposición de Espiráculo.

Aunque había estado consciente de que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerse ilusiones, su corazón de todas formas se estrujó al ver el cuerpo inerte de Kowalski que demostraba que el milagro por el que habría dado cualquier cosa no había ocurrido aún después de todo este tiempo.

Tratando de disfrazar su decepción, Cabo corrió hacia su hermano, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, e hizo lo único que pensó que mitigaría un poco su dolor. Se detuvo abruptamente a su lado y le echó ambas aletas encima para darle un abrazo.

Con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kowalski, la sábana le impedía sentir el frío de su cuerpo pero le destrozaba el alma escuchar nada más que silencio. Un grueso nudo se formó en su garganta, haciéndole soltar sollozos dolidos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preguntándose cómo demonios era posible que aún le quedaran lágrimas por derramar después de tanto.

Escuchó el golpe sordo de la caja de madera cuando sus hermanos la dejaron en el piso detrás de él. Skipper y Rico esperaron pacientemente el largo tiempo que pasó aferrado a Kowalski, respetando su duelo, hasta que finalmente se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

La tentación probó ser demasiada y acercó su aleta al rostro de Kowalski, añorando ver su cara una última vez. Antes de que pudiera, la aleta de Skipper sujetó la suya y lo detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido severamente, dejándole en claro que no le gustaría lo que mirara si apartaba la sábana; no había motivo para torturarse más.

Tenía razón. No necesitaba ver el rostro de Kowalski. Ya tenía grabados sus sabios ojos azules y su amigable sonrisa en su mente. Y así se quedaría en su corazón.

Se hizo a un lado para permitir a Skipper y a Rico acercarse también. Sus hermanos se inclinaron encima de Kowalski, envolvieron ajustadamente la sábana alrededor de él y lo levantaron delicadamente.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar –susurró Skipper mientras apoyaba la cabeza de su hermano muerto en su pecho por unos segundos demasiados cortos antes de dejarlo en el suave fondo del ataúd.

Cabo observó el cuerpo de Kowalski solemnemente mientras Rico se hacía para atrás en silencio y Skipper le dedicaba un saludo militar de forma respetuosa como la última despedida. Enterrarían a Kowalski en el cementerio, donde descansaría junto a sus amigos y la mujer que había amado, y ahora sería él el que los esperara a ellos. Cerraron la tapa y Cabo puso una aleta encima del ataúd, todavía sintiendo la misma tristeza que había llenado su corazón desde hace meses, y que ahora sabía que jamás lo abandonaría por completo.

Kowalski se había ido pero, mientras Cabo lograra que él, Skipper y Rico lograran permanecer unidos como una familia, su voluntad se cumpliría.

-Te quiero, Kowalski… y lo siento por todo.

Cabo comprendía ahora más que nunca la impotencia detrás de esas palabras. El no poder hacer más que murmurar una débil disculpa; el desear que ese "lo siento" sirviera de mucho más. Pero un "lo siento" no borraba nada, y no cambiaría que Kowalski estaba muerto para siempre.

En ese momento, sólo dolor y lamentación le quedaban a Cabo para compartir con sus hermanos restantes. Pero eso bastaría por ahora y, cuando menos, los mantendría juntos.

* * *

**La misión para recuperar el cuerpo de Kowalski de la guarida de Espiráculo fue algo agregado de último minuto, ya que pensé que sería muy aburrido si la historia sólo consistiera en una sucesión de recuerdos pero al final resultó muy conveniente para ocultar un poco la muerte de Kowalski, aunque creo que comienza a anunciarse de camino al final.**

**Algunos usuarios de FF me han dicho que esperaban leer algo más de mí que tratara sobre los Pingüinos de Madagascar, y espero que esto los haya satisfecho. Comienzo a preocuparme seriamente de estar enfocándome demasiado en Kowalski, por eso, les hago esta petición a todos los que quieran aceptarla: ¿podrían, por favor, pedirme que escriba sobre una idea para un personaje que no sea Kowalski? Pueden darme cualquier idea que les apetezca y, si me es posible, intentaré escribir una historia al respecto, aunque no hago ninguna promesa.**

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Lucas Ronaldo por leer esto antes de que fuera publicado y dejarme saber que era una buena historia. Gracias por leer y ojalá sean tan amables de dejar un review si disfrutaron la lectura y decirme qué piensan. ¡También acepto crítica constructiva! Buena suerte a todos.**


End file.
